The Lady Marauder's
by Taylor3
Summary: When the new girl, Chloe Bryant, comes in MWPP/L's 6th year, she meets five friends that she never would have dreampt of having. S/C and L/J (first hate, then friendship, then looove...)
1. A New Friend

Well, peeps, here is my new story! I hope y'all like it! its way cute~i really like it! As always, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!! please review!! *For all of you who don't know, Chloe is pronounced Clo-ee*  
  
The Lady Marauders  
  
Chapter 1: A New Friend  
  
Chloe Bryant's Diary  
  
September 29, 1973  
  
Dear Diary~  
  
Principle Cleannent called me into her office. Again. The fifth time in not even one month, and I knew why. I was going to be expelled. Again.  
  
The New York Academy of Magic for girls was my 3rd school. I'm 16 years old and a sophomore, but I have sort of a bad track record of pulling pranks...  
  
I'm not a bad kid, really! It's just that sometimes I get mad and I pull a large prank that gets me in tons of trouble! Anyway, back to the office:  
  
I said the password to the previous principle, a stern portrait of a witch who likes to scowl allot. Or maybe it's just me. So, just as usual, she scowled at me and I smiled prettily and said the password. She swung forward to admit me, and I came face to face with Principle Cleannent, and boy, she looked pissed.  
  
"Turning all of the seniors into pink bunnies. Pink bunnies, Miss Bryant! What's is your pathetic excuse this time, although I doubt it will help as you will not be returning tomorrow!" She glared at me over her half- glasses that don't do anything what-so-ever for her looks, but when I pointed this out to her, she turned an ugly purple color and I ran. But anyway, her glare didn't intimidate me at all. I looked back at her, my face the picture of innocence.  
  
"Well, Principal Cleannent, it's all very simple. The blonde girl, Tara Barnett, and her little gang, called me a bi-"  
  
"That is enough, Miss Bryant! But, pray tell, why did you feel the need to turn the whole class into bunnies?"  
  
"First of all, Professor Cleannent, Its very rude to interrupt," I paused here, enjoying the lovely shade of puce she was turning, "And secondly, the whole class was present and laughed so I saw fit to turn them all into lovely pink bunnies." I stated, as through it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
She was seething.  
  
"Miss Bryant, pack your bags. You know our policy. If you are called to my office five times, you are expelled. Surely you were aware of this?"  
  
"Oh, must have slipped my mind..." I replied off handily. YEAH RIGHT! There is no possible way I could forget! The woman drilled it into my head since day one! "So....what school will have the pleasure of my presence?" I asked as I picked the gold gavel off of her desk, an act that irks her to no end. Its stupid, really, that she has a gavel, considering she has never been a judge, but still, she treats it like it priceless or something!  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, all the while never taking her eyes off of the gavel. She made an attempt to grab it, but I didn't pay any attention.  
  
"Hogwarts is located in England!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth.  
  
I nearly dropped the thing.  
  
"E-England?" I gasped, my attention now fully on Principal Cleannent. "But, why England?"  
  
"Because, Miss Bryant," she said as she grabbed her precious gavel, "No other school would take you!"  
  
I felt all of the blood rush to my head-"But, Lizzie is coming, too, right?" I pleaded. Lizzie is my younger sister by four years-the only family I've got. Our parents died when I was six and I practically raised her at the Muggle orphanage. Our parents were Muggles, you see. Lizzie is back at my first school in Indiana.  
  
Principal Cleannent rubbed her temples and then looked at me with- what was that?-pity? "No, Chloe, I'm sorry. Your sister cannot come with you."  
  
Now I was positive I would faint. I felt the prickling in my eyes that meant crying. I've only cried maybe five times before, so this is not common. Since I didn't trust my voice, I simply nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Miss Bryant? Come to my office at 8:30 tomorrow, I have a Portkey that will take you to Headmaster Dumbledore's office."  
  
I didn't even turn around. I took off at top speed once I reached the hallway and didn't stop until I was in my dorm room. I threw myself on my bed and sobbed, and fell into a restless sleep. Needless to say, I got absolutely NO packing done.  
  
*****  
  
I woke the next morning with a start, sweating and shaking, having woken up from a horrible dream. I tried to remember what it was about, but the details were fading fast. The only thing I could remember was a piercing scream and a redheaded girl falling to the ground.  
  
I rolled over and looked at my clock on my bedside table: 8:00 AM. I was about to roll over and go back to sleep, as it was Sunday, when the events of the previous evening came flooding back.  
  
I choked back a sob when my eyes fell on the picture of Lizzie. She is only 12, but already so beautiful. Its very easy to tell we are sisters: the same jet black, wavy hair, pale complexion, and icy-blue eyes.  
  
"CHLOE BRYANT!" The door burst open and my Transfiguration teacher, Mrs. Barrs, marched in and startled me out of my thoughts. "Look at this! You haven't even packed yet!" She exclaimed as she eyed my full wardrobe and empty trunk.  
  
"Hush, Mrs. Barrs, or you'll wake Ali up!" I whispered to her.  
  
She eyed me suspiciously, since we both knew that a bomb could drop and Ali would sleep right through it, "Whatever, Chloe, just get up!"  
  
Mrs. Barrs was my favorite teacher-probably the only person I would miss at this wretched school. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed to begin packing.  
  
*****  
  
Half an hour later, I skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the previous Principal. She had obviously been expecting my, because she scowled (again) and admitted me without asking the password. I walked in with some difficulty, considering my trunk is NOT light, and was greeted with the not-so-cheerful face of my ex-principal.  
  
"10 minutes late, Miss Bryant! You did better than I thought you would!" she said sarcastically. Boy, at that moment, I was so happy to be leaving...  
  
"Well, here, touch this, its the portkey," I eyed the chewed up frisbee and reluctantly grabbed it. I was immediately lifted off the ground, by a jerk somewhere behind my belly button, and a few seconds later, I was in a different place entirely. I pitched forward, but was steadied with a man who was surprisingly strong, judging by the grip he had on my forearm. I looked up and saw this old man, his auburn hair streaked silver, with wizard robes on and a pointed hat. How old-fashioned! I thought as I looked at him. I wonder if everyone in England wears robes?  
  
The man smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. I couldn't help but like him.  
  
"Chloe Bryant, I presume?" I nodded and he smiled,  
  
"I am Professor Dumbledore, Miss Bryant. Welcome to England and Hogwarts."  
  
"Thanks," I said as I looked around the room. A flash of scarlet caught my eye before I felt a weight hit my shoulder. I looked up and gasped. "Is that a Phoenix?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Yes indeed it is, Miss Bryant. I see Fawkes has taken a liking too you."  
  
I smiled at the bird and stroked his beautiful plumage. Just then, the door to Dumbledore's office was flung open and a strict-looking woman walked in. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she had a stern/annoyed look on her face. I knew right away she probably was not a teacher to cross.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore! I see she is here," the teacher gestured to me. "I apologize for being late, but four certain wizards turned the entire great hall purple!" she looked as though she would explode. I was scared for the four boys that did that!  
  
"Ah, yes, let me guess," began Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling, "Misters Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Black?"  
  
"Yes of course, Dumbledore, but this time, it appeared only to be Potter and Black." She was still fuming.  
  
"Well, I trust that you handled the situation?"  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore," said the teacher, as she turned to face me. "I am Professor McGonagall. I am head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hello," I said, confused, "But what Gryffindor?"  
  
She looked a little startled for a minute, but quickly covered it up with an explanation. "Gryffindor is one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. The others are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will try on this hat, and be sorted into one, where you will find children with interests like yours." She pointed to an old, battered witches' hat in the corner.  
  
"Yes, come Miss Bryant, kindly put the hat on," said Dumbledore as he handed me the frayed hat.  
  
I gingerly placed it on my head, afraid that it would unravel if I handled it too harshly. It was too big for me, the brim slipped over my eyes. To my immense surprise, a little voice sounded in my ear:  
  
Ah, what have we here? An American? Well, on to be sorted.....hmm....tough decision.....you have a mean streak, definitely not Hufflepuff.....too dumb to be in Ravenclaw (no offence intended)..... well, plenty of courage.... oh yes, and ambition.... yes...well, lets go with GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The hat said GRYFFINDOR really loudly and I jumped a little. Professor McGonagall removed the hat and graced me with a smile. "Very good, Miss Bryant!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Minerva, I think it would be best if you assigned a Gryffindor 6th year to help Miss Bryant find her way around the castle?"  
  
"Oh yes. I would suggest Miss Evans?"  
  
"Excellent choice, Minerva. Maybe Chloe here will have an effect on her and Mr. Potter, maybe make their fights fewer..."  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Well, its highly unlikely, but maybe..." she said doubtfully.  
  
"Well, I won't keep you here any longer. Miss Bryant, Professor McGonagall will be taking you to Diagon Alley to purchase your schoolbooks." Said Professor Dumbledore. He waved his wand, and the massive fireplace erupted into flames, cackling merrily.  
  
I took the pinch of Floo Powder from Dumbledore and threw it into the fire. As I stepped in, I realized I had no idea what the Fireplace Address was. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of the Headmaster and the Head of my House, so I yelled "Diagon Alley!" and prayed it would take me to my destination.  
  
When I stepped out of the fireplace, my heart sank horribly. I was in a bar. A dingy bar at that! I tried to breathe calmly, but panic overwhelmed me. I didn't have any Floo Powder that would take me back to Hogwarts! Just as I was about to go to the bar and as the bartender if there was some extra Floo Powder I could borrow, I heard a whoosh!  
  
I turned around and relief swept through my body. Professor McGonagall was behind me, brushing soot off of her clothes. She nodded at me and set off towards a door in the back of the bar at a brisk pace. I followed her and we walked through the door and into the small courtyard in the back of the building.  
  
She began counting bricks, but I hardly paid attention. I had never been in a foreign country before, much less London. If I squinted hard, I could make out the huge clock called Big Ben.  
  
"Miss Bryant," said the professor impatiently. I whirled around and instead of facing a brick wall as I expected, I was in front of a narrow, cobbled, old street that I assumed had to be Diagon Alley. "This is Diagon Alley, Miss Bryant, where you will buy your school books. I trust you have money?"  
  
I nodded and patted the moneybag that was tucked securely in the pocket of my Muggle flair jeans.  
  
"Alright, then. I am sorry, but I need to go to Gringotts and set up an account for you and make sure your money is transferred from America to here. I will meet you in three hours in front of Gringotts. Its right down there." She pointed down the street to a large white-marble building, similar to the one in America. "Here is your supply list. Do not leave this street, Miss Bryant. Everything you need is right here. If you do, you will be punished. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," I said quietly. She nodded to me and took off in the direction of the wizard's bank.  
  
I unfolded the thick parchment and read my supplies' list. I groaned loudly at the clothing requirements.  
  
"Robes?! All the time?! Arrgh! And black, too! Black does absolutely nothing for me!" I groaned again. In the U.S., we were allowed to wear Muggle clothes! We only had to wear robes when there was a special dinner or something!  
  
I sighed and looked at the nearest shop's sign: " Madame Malkin's: Robes of All Occasions!" I decided to check there first. I entered the shop and was greeted by a short woman.  
  
"Hello, dear! I'm Madame Malkin! May I help you?" I was surprised that first she called me "dear" and second that I was being helped by Madame Malkin herself. I shrugged it off with the excuse that that must be how they did it in England.  
  
"Ehm, hello, I'm here to buy my Hogwarts Robes, please."  
  
She looked at me shrewdly. "Your not from England, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm an exchange student from the United States." I replied slowly.  
  
"Oh! What a pleasure! Well, welcome to merry old London, dear! Now, come and stand over hear..." she motioned for me to stand on a stool while she measured me for my robes. Black. I shuddered again.  
  
"Now, will you be needing dress robes as well?" she asked me once she was done fitting my robes.  
  
I glanced down at my list. "Yes, yes I do." I replied.  
  
We picked out satin, flowing robes that were the exact, icy shade of blue that my eyes are. I thanked her profusely and left.  
  
Next I visited the bookstore; then the apothecary where I re-stocked my potion supplies; and finally I stopped in front of Eyelop's Owl Emporium. I examined my money and saw that I still had some money left, so I entered the shop.  
  
It was dark and the smell was horrible. I examined the shelf full of owls. I had always wanted a cat, but I figured that an owl would be more sensible, since I could sent letters to Lizzie that way. I wanted a strong owl, capable of making the long journey across the Atlantic Ocean and back. A distinguished-looking Eagle Owl caught my eye. I paid for it and still had about a knut or two left over.  
  
I have christened the owl King, because he totally reminds me of one! I did all my shopping in about 2 hours, so for the past hour, I have been writing. Oh, here comes Professor McGonagall! I'll write soon!  
  
*Chloe*  
  
Lily Evans' Diary  
  
September 29, 1973  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
Today, I was sitting with James and Sirius, watching Remus beat Peter severely at chess, when, suddenly, the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall climbed through, followed closely by a pretty girl, whom looked to be about my age.  
  
Now, pretty is probably an understatement, considering the male population of the Gryffindors' (3rd years and up) mouth's dropped open and they all proceeded to drool. She had long, jet black, wavy hair, ice blue eyes, and a very pale complexion. She was wearing Muggle clothes, too. She looked around nervously and almost dropped the bundle of packages when McGonagall said, "Miss Evans! Come here, if you please."  
  
I whacked Potter when I got up. He didn't respond at all, he was too busy looking at her. This upset me, although I don't know why. I approached them carefully.  
  
"Miss Evans, this is Chloe Bryant. She is an exchange student from the United States and will be a Gryffindor 6th year. I am leaving it up too you to make sure she gets to her classes all right. Is that clear?" She looked at me squarely over her glasses.  
  
"Yes. Professor." I said, while trying hard not to stare at Chloe. McGonagall left, and the common room immediately broke out in excited chatter. I grabbed Chloe's wrist and led her out of the common room to the girl's' 6th year dormitories.  
  
Once we were in, I turned to her with a smile. "Hi," I said. "I'm Lily Evans. Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
She smiled rather hesitantly back, revealing white, perfectly strait teeth. "Hi," she said while looking around the room. "I'm Chloe Bryant."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
She spotted her trunk and rushed over to it. She opened it and sighed with relief. "Good thing their not damaged..." she muttered under her breath. She looked up at me and said, "Uhm, Lily, d'you-d'you like pranks?"  
  
I grinned widely. "Of course I do! I'm the best prankster at Hogwarts, besides the Marauders."  
  
She grinned and motioned me over. I peered into her trunk and say the largest pile of joke products I had ever seen. It could rival Sirius and James' stash!  
  
"Who sleep in those beds?" Chloe pointed to the three beds off to the right of the dorm. I scowled.  
  
"Oh, Bridget, Hannah, and Alaina sleep there." I said viciously.  
  
She looked at me, alarmed. "I-uhm, take it you don't like them?"  
  
I shook my head fiercely. "Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
My expression darkened. "When we were in fifth year, last year, they used me to get closer to my friends-the Marauders- who also happen to be the most popular guys in the school."  
  
She looked sympathetically at me and was about to say something when the door opened.  
  
Sirius, ever the flirt, rushed over to Chloe and bent down on one knee before her. He grabbed her hand and said, "Sirius Black, fair maiden, at your service." He then proceeded to kiss her hand noisily. Chloe jerked her hand away and stood up, grinning.  
  
"Chloe Bryant. Nice to meet you, Mr. Black." She said while sweeping a graceful curtsey with an imaginary skirt.  
  
Sirius had an amazed look on his face, but he shook his head and grinned. "Hey, you're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Sirius, you great pratt," I said as I rolled my eyes, "If you had been listening, you would have known that McGonagall said that she was and exchange student from the United States."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. James cut in, "Well, we were so taken with her beauty, we weren't paying attention to anything else." He grinned cheekily at her and bowed. "James Potter, Madame. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
She blushed. I sighed impatiently, but smiled anyway. "Chloe, these other two dunder-heads are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as the Infamous Marauders." Remus smiled and exchanged a greeting with Chloe, while Peter just stood, as if stunned.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, do you like to play pranks?" Sirius asked her with a mischievous smile.  
  
Chloe's eyes lit up. "I love to play pranks! C'mere," she motioned them over to her trunk. When she opened it, the Marauder's eyes bulged out.  
  
"Whoa," said Remus, the only one capable of speech. Chloe grinned and shut her trunk. Potter snapped out of it and looked back at Chloe.  
  
"Chloe, do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Of course!" She replied immediately.  
  
"What position?" Potter asked again, and then he squeezed his eyes shut as if praying.  
  
"Beater!" She replied cheerfully while I helped her pull her black robes over her head.  
  
"Yes! We need another Beater for the team this year! Will you try out?" He begged.  
  
She looked up from examining her reflection with astonishment. "Y-you want me to be on the team?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She looked extremely surprised but quickly covered it up with a grin, "Sure. What position do you play?"  
  
"I'm a Chaser and Captain," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the other Beater," said Sirius proudly.  
  
"What about you Remus, Peter?" Chloe asked, turning her attention to the other two.  
  
"Oh, no, no I have no talent when it comes to Quidditch," Remus replied. Peter merely squeaked in agreement.  
  
"Lily? What about you?" She asked me.  
  
"I don't either, I prefer my feet on the ground, thanks. But I have never missed a practice, have I guys?" I asked looking at them.  
  
"Well," said Sirius, grinning mischievously, "there was that one time, dear Lily, when you skipped practice to go snog with your Ravenclaw boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh, yes, and might I add," put in Potter, "he was the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, and you didn't even get any information from him!"  
  
"Now, Prongs, lets not be hard on our flower. How could she have gotten any information when her mouth was being used for different reasons other than talking?"  
  
"Erch, I don't even know why I bothered! He snogged horribly!"  
  
"Hey, Lily, I'm a good kisser, want to taste me?" Potter wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Sure, Potter," I said sweetly. His eyes bulged in astonishment. I leaned towards him, and as I was going to kiss him, I whacked him on the head and said, "But only in your dreams!"  
  
He grinned impishly at me and said, "I know what I'm dreaming about tonight!"  
  
"Pervert!" I went to whack him again, but his born Chaser skills caught my hand easily and he said, "Lets keep our hands to ourselves, Evans."  
  
My breath caught in my throat and I was feeling very short of breath. I jerked my hand away and managed to get another good smack. I stood up and said to Chloe, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, "If I ever snog James Potter, you have permission to hex me for a day!"  
  
Chloe watched our little exchange in amusement, but then she started laughing. "Wh-what did you call it? Snogging?"  
  
"Yes, you know, kissing?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I have never heard it called that before! That's so hilarious!"  
  
"Well, what do you call it?" asked Remus.  
  
"Oh, you know, making out, frenching, etc." She replied off-handily.  
  
We all began laughing, until I realized we needed to go to the welcoming feast for Chloe. The Marauders trooped out ahead of us. I dragged Chloe away from the mirror where she was muttering, "Eww, black, I hate black, looks so awful on me..."  
  
The feast was fun, all Chloe had to do was stand up and everyone clapped, except for the Slytherin's, of course!  
  
Lily 


	2. When Chloe Meets Snape and Teaches Him a...

I'm feeling kind of sad right now. only 8 reviews.sniffs. oh well. because I'm a good Samaritan, and because I love all of you who REVIEWED, *shoots glares at you who didn't* and because I happen to think this story is good, I'm giving you Chapter 2. Thank yous are at the bottom! Love you who do review!!  
  
Taylor  
  
1 The Lady Marauder's  
  
Chapter 2: In Which Chloe Meets Snape and Teaches Him A Valuable Lesson  
  
Chloe Bryant's Diary  
  
October 9, 1973  
  
Wow! They do thing so much differently here than in America! Although, I suppose that should be expected, but one thing, the school is huge! It's not even a proper school! It's a castle! But everyone here is nice, well, almost. I'll tell you about my little run in with a Slytherin, a nasty one at that, in a minute!  
  
My new friends are really cool, and when I'm with them, I feel wanted. They include me in everything they do, and I have yet to feel left out! (I hope that will never happen, though!) My new friends are:  
  
Lily Evans- the only girl in the group besides me, pretty-long strait red hair and sparkling green eyes, hates James Potter with a passion, although me and the guys think they are made for each other  
  
James Potter- cute-messy black hair that sticks up at weird angles, black rimmed glasses, warm brown eyes, Chaser and Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, hates Lily Evans almost as much as she hates him  
  
Sirius Black- REALLY cute-black longish hair, dark brown eyes that are almost black, and a mischievous smile that makes every girl swoon (me included, although I hide it) Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team  
  
Remus Lupin- cute too, but has wrinkles on his face that make him look a lot older than 16, light brown hair, the "thinker" of the group  
  
Peter- not cute, hasn't said a word to me since I arrived, has fair hair and watery blue eyes, short, a little pudgy  
  
Well, those are my friends! I can't wait to write Lizzie about them!  
  
Anyway, onto my little run-in with Snape.  
  
Every Tuesday's and Thursday's, the Gryffindor 6th Years have Herbology with the Slytherin 6th years. Now, I've heard about the Slytherin's and have quickly gathered that their house is not exactly on great terms with the other houses, especially the Gryffindor's. Sirius and James wasted no time in telling me about one Slytherin in particular: Severus Snape.  
  
He's a medium sized kid, about my size, with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy, nasty black hair. Snape thinks he's cool because he hangs out with Lucious Malfoy, an arrogant 7th Year who is expected to join Voldemort's inner-circle once he graduates. It took me a long time to understand Voldemort, considering James is the only one willing to talk about it. But anyway, I sat on the end next to James. We talked for a little bit, and then the Slytherin's entered the greenhouse.  
  
Snape strutted right up to me and smiled a horrible smile. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, so I shifted in my seat a little. James noticed my discomfort and he hissed, "Go away Snape, if you know what's good for you."  
  
Snape sneered at James and then looked at me again. "Excuse me, Potter, but I was not coming to talk to you!" Then held out his hand to me. "I'm Severus Snape. Come over here, I'll show you where you can meet some real friends, not like this Muggle-born lover right here." He gestured to James, who was ignoring Snape and flipping through his Herbology textbook. I could tell he was trying to remain calm because his hand was shaking.  
  
I look up at him calmly. "I'm willing to let that last comment about my best friend slide if you leave right now." I was talking about Lily, of course, who is Muggle-born.  
  
He smiled in what he thought was a provocative way (it actually made me want to barf), but it quickly became amusement. "You think she is your best friend? Has she ever told you about what she did to another girl who claimed she was her best friend?"  
  
I was too shocked to say anything, but Lily slowly got up from her seat. "Leave. Right now." She said, her teeth clenched in anger.  
  
"Aww, have I struck a nerve, Mudblood?"  
  
At this comment, the other Marauder's and I shot out of our seats and charged at Snape, but since I was closest, I got to him first.  
  
I smacked him with every ounce of energy in me. Not expecting the blow, he lost his balance and fell on his back. I stood over him and said, my voice dangerously quiet, "Don't you dare, ever, call Lily or ANY of my friends names EVER again. If you think my slap is hard, wait until you get a load of my right hook!" I raised my voice at the end of my speech. By now, the entire class was on its feet, ready to defend its classmates if a fight broke out.  
  
Suddenly, the greenhouse door swung open and the plump, cheery-faced Head of Hufflepuff House, Professor Kinter walked in. She stopped in the doorway and beamed around at the class. Mercifully, this woman is clueless of the world, and wouldn't know if a fight broke out under her nose. "Hello, class! Is anything wrong?"  
  
  
  
When Lily and I were back in our dorm before dinner, she turned to me resignedly and said, "Well, I suppose you want to know what Snape was talking about earlier in Herbology?"  
  
I nodded curiously.  
  
She sighed and sat down on her bed, motioning me to join her. She began pulling at the threads on her quilt. Just as I was about to tell her to forget it, she spoke.  
  
"OK, well, when I was in third year, a girl named Heather came. She was a first year, but she adored me. At first, I tolerated her, but then she became obnoxious. She would strut around the school, bragging about how the most popular girl in the school was her 'best friend'." Lily still would not meet my eyes. "Well, I took her aside one day and told her not to follow me around anymore. She didn't pay any attention to me, so the next day I tried it again, but a little more forcefully. Still, she ignored me. So I tried once again, by yelling. She burst into tears and ran away. Then, the next day, she wrote to her mom and told her that she wanted to leave. There was nothing Dumbledore could do, so she transferred schools."  
  
Dumbledore told me it wasn't my fault, but still I felt horrible. Snape loved to rub it in my face, he still does." Here she sighed. "But, Chloe, you're different. I actually like you!" Here she smiled a bit. I smile back.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you tell me that, Lils." That's my favorite nick- name for her.  
  
"No, it's ok, really. It felt good to tell someone."  
  
We hugged and then went down to dinner. We are really getting along well. I think its safe to say she is my best friend!  
  
*Chloe*  
  
Lily Evans' Diary  
  
October 9, 1973  
  
I told Chloe today about my third year episode with Heather. It was kind of hard, but I felt tons better after getting it off my chest!  
  
After being friends with Heather, I sort of set up a barrier around myself until fifth year, when I was so desperate for girl friends I let Becca, Bridget, and Hannah in. Boy, did I learn my lesson from that! My first reaction with Chloe was, "well, I'll be nice, but I won't let my guard down. Somehow, though, we click, and I don't think she will suddenly turn on me. One can never be too careful, though.  
  
Lily  
  
Lily Evans' Diary  
  
October 11, 1973  
  
Mum owled me today! She told me that Petunia is getting married on New Year's Eve! Who in the world would want to marry her?! Whoever it is, they must be mentally unstable or really desperate!  
  
Mum also told me that I'm to be a bridesmaid and since Petunia doesn't know any boys my age that I need to bring a date! At least Mum said I could bring a friend to spend the Christmas hols with! I'm bringing Chloe, of course. I feel so sorry for her! She doesn't remember Christmas with her family. Her parents were Muggles and they were killed when she was six. Mum said for me to tell my date to come to my house on the 23rd so we can fit him for a tux. She told me to owl her back as quickly as possible with who is coming. I'll have to go to the boy's dorms! Whoops, gotta go! Time for Lunch!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Later)  
  
Oh my gosh! After Dinner Chloe went with me to the boys dorms. I don't know where Potter was, but it didn't matter to me because I was in no way going to ask him.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, Petunia is getting married and I need a date. Can you come?" I begged.  
  
He turned sympathetically to me and said, "I'm sorry, Lils, as much as I want to," here he grinned mischievously, "I can't. I'm going with my parents to visit my cousin's in Whales for Christmas and New Year's."  
  
"Alright, Remus, can you come?" I crossed my fingers behind my back.  
  
"Sorry, Lil, I'm, uhm, going to be, er," he glanced nervously at Chloe, and then it clicked. We hadn't told Chloe about him being a werewolf!  
  
"Oh, it's ok, Remus," I said quickly, and before Chloe could say anything, I turned to Peter.  
  
"Peter, please come with me!"  
  
"Sorry, Lily, my Mum told me I have to spend the Hols with her!"  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
My heart sank horribly. It was Potter. Sure enough, when I turned around, he was leaning casually against the doorframe.  
  
Sirius smirked and pushed Remus and Peter out the door. He grabbed Chloe by the wrist and pulled her out of the room too. Then he entered again and "whispered",  
  
"Jamie, she has something to ask you! Don't you, Lily?" He grinned evilly at me and Chloe pulled him out and slammed the door.  
  
Potter flashed me a smile. Whoa. This wasn't the evil smirk he gives me usually, this was an authentic James Potter smile.  
  
Now I know why girls have trouble standing when he is around.  
  
"So, what's up, Lil?" He used my name. My name.  
  
"Uhm, well, my sister is getting married, and my Mum told me I have to bring a date. Since I've asked every one else and they can't go, can you?" I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would say no.  
  
"Sure, Lily, I'm free," he said, except his voice was a lot closer than before. I opened my eyes and found I was a mere 6inches from his lips.  
  
I shut my eyes again and swallowed and took a step backwards. I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes. "Ok, then." I said evenly. "Can you be at my house on the 23rd? To fit you for your tux?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. What's a tux anyway?"  
  
"Oh, its what Muggles where in weddings."  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm in the wedding?!"  
  
"Well, yes, I'm a bridesmaid and you're a groomsman."  
  
"Ah," he replied, stepping closer once again.  
  
"Well, thanks Potter," I said quickly as I made to dash around him, but, unfortunately, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
I was staring right into his eyes, losing myself, swimming in those brown orbs. I was dimly aware of him stooping lower, and then he brushed a soft kiss on my lips and released me. I stumbled and then shook my head to clear it.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno, I just felt like it, I s'pose."  
  
I glared at him, but didn't trust my voice, so I left that room at top speed. I had to lean against the wall outside for support. I don't even remember the walk from the boy's dorms to the girl's, and frankly, I'm surprised I didn't kill myself. I walked right in and headed for my journal, only to be interrupted by Chloe rushing in with a huge smile on her face.  
  
I groaned and lay down on her bed. "You saw, didn't you?"  
  
"Yep!" she replied cheerfully as she plopped down next to me.  
  
I moaned again and said, "I looked like a mental case, didn't I?"  
  
She pondered for a moment and then said, "Yep!" again.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Then I sat up suddenly. "But why in the hell did he do that?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe its because he likes you!"  
  
My jaw dropped. "James Potter? Like me? Are you mad?"  
  
"No, why would I be mad?" (a/n: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist)  
  
"No, like, crazy?"  
  
"Oh! No, I really do think he likes you! So do the other guys too!"  
  
"Wait, how did you see it, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, uhm, I put an invisibility spell on the door so we could see in but you couldn't see out!"  
  
I grinned in spite of myself.  
  
"So, what was the kiss like?" She asked eagerly.  
  
I sighed dreamily. "Like-like heaven."  
  
"Whoa, Lily, you don't like him, do you?"  
  
I snapped out of my dream state quickly. "What?! No way will I ever like Potter! Even if he does kiss wonderfully!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" Said Chloe, waving her white sock as surrender.  
  
I smiled weakly and returned to my bed to write. Oh, Chloe wants me to go with her to Owlery to send a letter to her sister!  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review. 


End file.
